theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TheEncryption
TheEncryption is an ARG series on YouTube based on the Slender Man entity and heavily centers around the ARK. It focuses around a guy who calls himself Cam trying to investigate the weird behavior of his friend, Hans Freckenburg, who used to run a live TV channel called the ENSB Network, where he showcased live security-styled broadcasts of famous landmarks such as the White House, Mount Rushmore, Washington Monument, etc. But after the series' mysterious ending, Cam went to finally contact Hans, whom he couldn't contact for months. When Cam asked about the cancellation of the series, Cam was kicked out of Hans' house, where they met. Hans accidentally dropped a Blu-Ray disc containing all 2 Seasons of the ENSB Network. Cam quickly picked it up and took it home, seeing that the episodes in the Blu-Ray weren't the ones that aired on TV. They were distorted, strange, short, and made no sense. So Cam has been posting the Streams online, hoping that the online community can help him figure out the mystery. Characters * Cam - '''Only known online as "Cam", he runs the channel, posting the Streams, Stream Analysis videos, and channel updates. * '''Hans - '''A friend of Cam's and the one who runs the ENSB Network. * '''The Overseer - An unknown entity mentioned multiple times if you decode the morse, hex, and binary code hidden in the videos. Most likely involved with the strange events. * The ARK - '''An unknown thing mentioned in binary and morse. The ARK is speculated to be a place, group, or both. The ARK is 2 things, one of them is said to be a "group" of people that are involved with the strange events. * '''Harrison Reed - '''A user who commented on TheEncryption's channel, claiming that he is a victim of the strange happenings and knows about the ARK. He also says that he has "escaped" the ARK, but lost a lot of his friends to do so. * '''The Slender Man - '''Only mentioned in morse, hex, and binary, the Slender Man may be involved with the strange happenings. Locations * '''Central Park - '''In STREAM SEVEN, a cameraman is seen walking around a rock on Central Park. * '''The Freckenburg House - '''This household is seen mostly in the first couple of streams. Mostly shows someone trying to "escape" the house. * '''The ARK - '''Harrison Reed mentions that he has "escaped" the ARK and describes it as an alternate dimension you will forever be trapped in once you see "him", most likely The Overseer, or the Slender Man. * '''The House- '''In STREAM NINE, the cameraman with black gloves enters a house and goes into room full of crumpled papers with words scribbled on them. As he tries to escape the House, the door is locked and he can't get out. Stages of the ARK '''STAGE 1 - The Sight Once you see him, you are immediately teleported through space and into the ARK, an alternate dimension that intertwines with our regular dimension. At this point, there is possible escape. STAGE 2 - The Sickness Once you start feeling sick, having memory loss, having trouble sleeping, strange nightmares, constant coughing, and flu-like symptoms, you are being dragged closer and closer into the ARK. STAGE 3 - The Contact The sickness continues and then you see Him up close. He can take you to different places, points in time, or just takes you, where you dragged into the Deep ARK, where escape is impossible. STAGE 4 - The Inhabiting You will never notice this stage since most-likely, you will never remember any of it. At this point, others will start to see you acting "different", doing crazy and strange things you wouldn't normally do. This is the stage where you are fully inside the ARK where escape is extremely hard and become an official part of the ARK group. STAGE 5 - The Deep You are a member of the ARK group and a "civilian" of the ARK dimension. At this point, escape is impossible and you are brought into the Deep ARK. You are trapped forever and are a slave of HIM. There is no sense of mind, space, and time. You no longer have control over your own self. Your life is changed, well, there's no sense of life in the Deep ARK. Members of the ARK THE SLENDER MAN The leader of the ARK group and the ARK dimension. THE OVERSEER A proxy part of the ARK, heavily loyal to the Slender Man, interested in TheEncryption. Most likely the one hacking into the channel and giving Cam "flash drives." THE WATCHER The eye for the ARK. Also heavily interested in Cam. Knows a lot about him. More than Cam knows himself. THE COLLECTOR The "spy" for the ARK. Collects the information, knows everything about the universe and existence, a very important member of the group. THE EYE The second eye for the ARK. Helps the group be updated with their surroundings. The newest member of the group. Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:Video Series